Poor Ash
by Kristen Riddle
Summary: Ash gets sick. It's in screenplay form...sorry! R & R please!


Poor Ash ****

Poor Ash

Narrator:We join our heroes on their way back through Viridian Forest.

Ash:Where is that Samurai? We never finished our battle!

Misty:Ash, I don't think he's still here. 

Brock:Who's Samurai?

Misty:A trainer Ash battled. A swarm of Beedrills stopped them from finishing.

Brock:It must have been before you met me, so that was years ago. He's probably not here anymore.

Ash:He's gotta be here. _(Sees shadow of Catalina in the distance. Points at her in the distance)_ There he is! _(Starts running toward the person)_ Hey you! _(Misty and Brock start running too)_

Catalina:Who? Me?

Ash: _(Runs up next to Catalina)_ Hey! You're not Samurai!

Catalina:No, I'm Catalina.

Ash: I'm Ash. _(Glances down to Catalina's belt and sees her Pokemon) _ Hey! You've got Pokemon. Do you want to battle?

_(Misty and Brock run up. Misty puts her sack on a rock and sits down. Brock sits on the other rock)_

Catalina:Sure.

****

Title Page Goes Here (I think!) Poor Ash

Ash:All right! Bulbasaur, go!

Catalina:Go Clefairy!

Ash:Clefairy? That'll be easy to beat!Bulbasaur, Vine Whip, now!

Catalina:Clefairy Pound!

Ash:Bulbasaur Razor Leaf! _(Clefairy faints)_

Catalina:Oh, no! Clefairy, return! Go Clefable! 

Ash:Okay, Pikachu, use Thundershock! 

Catalina:Clefable, Sing!

Ash:_(Pikachu is asleep) _Pikachu, return! Charizard, I choose you! Use your Fire Spin! _(Won't obey) _ Charizard return. Pidgeotto! Go! Use Gust!

Catalina:_(Both Pokemon are defeated_) You beat me fair and square! I don't have any money, but you can stay in my cabin while I'm away with my sister tonight. 

Ash:Thanks.

Misty:_(Standing up and knocking her bag behind the rock) _Wow, Ash! Your first Pokemon victory!

Ash:I've won plenty of battles!

Misty:Oh yeah! Name one!

Brock:_(Trying to stop the argument and change the conversation_) That Clefable's Sing really worked! Pikachu is fast asleep!

Misty:So is Togepi! 

Ash:Speaking of sleep, it's getting dark. Maybe we should stop for the night. 

_(Ash picks up Pikachu. Misty picks up Togepi and they start running toward the cabin. Cut to Team Rocket. They are hiding in bushes. It's really dark now, pitch black.)_

Narrator: Meanwhile…

Jesse:James, Meowth, where are you? 

Meowth:We're right here!

James:Where?

Meowth:I'm tired. Let's find a place to sleep. What happened to the flashlight?

James:I thought Jesse had it.

Jesse:I thought you had it, James.

Meowth:You blockheads forgot the flashlight?

Jesse &

James:_(Look at each other) _Oops.

__

(Meowth scratches them both)

Jesse &

James:Ouch!

James:Hey, look! There's a light in that cabin!

Meowth:What are we waiting for? Let's go!

_(Brock, Pikachu and Togepi are asleep. Misty lies awake.)_

Narrator:Back at the cabin…

_(Ash moans sickly)_

Misty:Ash? Ash, what's wrong?

Ash:I don't feel so good.

Misty:Well hold on, let me get a light. 

Brock:_(Waking up) _Misty? What's happening?

Misty:Ash is sick. 

__

(Ash moans again)

Brock:_(Looks at Ash) _Yeah, his face is really red. 

Misty:I think he has a fever. 

Brock:Is there anything I can do?

Misty:Yes. Go get someone to help us.

Brock:Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can. _(Leaves out the front door.)_

Misty:Hurry! _(Turns to Ash) _Do you want some water?

_(Ash nods slowly)_

Misty:Let me get a canteen. _(Crawls over to and picks up a canteen) _It's empty! I don't want to leave you here alone; Ash, but your fever will go down if you have some water. I'll be right back. _(Leaves cabin out the back door. As soon as she leaves, Ash falls asleep and Team Rocket enters.)_

Jesse:_(Seeing Ash) _Oh, no! It's you! 

Ash:_(Woken by Jesse) (Sickly) _Oh no! It's Team Rocket!

Jesse:Prepare for trouble!

James:Make it double!

Jesse:To protect the world from devastation! 

James:To unite all peoples within our nation!

Jesse:To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James:To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jesse:Jesse!

James: James!

Jesse:Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth:Meowth, that's right!

Jesse:_(Looking at Ash) _What's wrong with you?

Ash:_(Sickly) _I'm sick.

Meowth:You've always been sick - in the head!

Ash:Hey! _(Stands up to fight)_

Jesse: Good! Let's get his Pikachu while he's weak! Arbok, go!

James:Wheezing, go!

Ash:_(Sickly) _Pikachu, go! Thunder- _(Ash falls to the ground, too dizzy to stand or fight. Pikachu walks over to him and looks confused.)_

**Commercial with "Who's That Pokemon" goes here.**

__

(Misty walks in the back door)

Misty:Hey Ash! I'm back? Did you miss- _(She stops when she sees Ash on the ground) _Ash! What happened? _(She notices Team Rocket) _What are you creeps doing here! Starmie, go! _(Nothing happens) _Huh? _(Feels at her back and finds her sack gone) _I must have left my sack on the rock during Ash's battle with Catalina! 

Ash:Misty! Here, use mine. _(Tries to stand up again but falls. He hands her his Pokeballs)_

Misty:Hey this is cool! Pikachu! Thunderbolt! _(Team Rocket is electrified) _Pidgeotto, use your Gust attack!

James, 

Meowth 

& Jesse:_(Getting blown off into the stars) _Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!

Misty:Pigeotto, return! _(Helps Ash back into his cot. Gives him the water.)_

(Brock and Nurse Joy enter the cabin through the front door. Brock blushes for this whole scene)

Brock:Misty, how's he doing? 

Misty:A little better.

Nurse Joy:Let me take a look. I may be a Pokemon doctor, but your friend here told me your problem and I had to try and help. The Viridian Poke Center is the only doctor – for people or Pokemon – for a long while! _(Examines Ash.)_

Misty:So what's wrong with him?

Nurse Joy:It's probably a short 24-hour bug. He should feel better soon. 

Brock &

Misty:Thanks, Nurse Joy

Nurse Joy:By the way, does this sack belong to any of you? _(She holds up Misty's sack)_

Misty:Yes! That's mine!

Nurse Joy: _(Hands her the sack) _Pokemon in there? 

__

(Misty nods)

Nurse Joy:You've got to be careful. You never know what kind of crooks are out there.

Misty:I will. Thank you.

Nurse Joy:Well, it's late. You kids should get back to sleep. Good bye! _(She gets up to leave)_

(Misty, Pikachu and Brock wave from the doorway. Ash waves from his cot) 

Misty &

Brock:Good bye! Thanks again! _(Brock stops blushing)_

(They go back to sleep)

****

The next morning…

Ash:_(Waking and sitting) _I feel like I didn't get any sleep at all last night!

__

(Misty, Ash and Brock laugh)

Misty:I guess he's feeling better!

Ash:Yeah!

Brock:Let's go then!

Ash:We still have to find that Samurai. _(Gets up and starts running out the door and up the path. Brock and Misty follow)_

Narrator:We never know what's waiting for Ash and his friends on his journey. Will Ash ever find the Samurai and finish his battle? Only time will tell.


End file.
